Clarity
by TrappedinNeverland
Summary: Marzia is killed. Pewds and Cry travel to America where she was killed. But what is she doing there? She was supposed to be in Italy with her sick father! But that dosen't matter right now... Pewds and Cry are bloodthirsty, Cry mostly. Pewds wonders if his best friend had a crush on his girlfriend or... was Cry going insane? Although... Justice... has to be served...
1. Chapter 1

Clarity

Cry logged onto Skype and waited…

And waited…

And, yep, you guessed it, he waited some _more_…

Finally PewDiePie's face showed up on the screen. "Cry!"

"Pewds, I've been waitin' nearly half an hour for you to answer my Skype call, man!"

Pewdie blushed, "Sorry bro, I was talkin'…" Cry noticed he seemed to be hesitating, "…I was talking to Marzia." He finally finished, a sad expression etched onto his face.

"Is something wrong, Pewdie?" Cry asked.

"_He and Marzia broke up, Cry. Now it's your turn to swoop in like a falcon and heal his broken heart with your sexual attraction to him." _ Mad sneered in his ear. Cry almost turned around, and almost shouted out "Go away, not now, Mad!" but he didn't. Good thing too. Pewdie didn't know about Cry's "friend" who had tormented him as a child and continued this process throughout his youth, and now still into Cry's early twenties.

"Well Marzia was saying that I care too much about you, and that I'd rather be with you than her. And that'd I'd go get on a plane to see _you _instead if she moved back to Italy and me going to see _her_. I said it would just depend on who I haven't seen the longest." Pewdie muttered. That answer seemed reliable.

"Did she move back to Italy?" Cry asked. His friend shook his head, "No, she leaves tomorrow. She's going back to live with her parents."

"Well… What about you? Wait, did you two break up?"

"_Yes, of course they broke-up you idiot! Why else would he be sad? Huh? Do you _ever _look at facts, Cry? Or are you as blind as a bat without me?" _ Mad hissed into his ear. Cry again, fought the urge to shout out at the demon inside his head. But this time, he was closer to going over the edge than he had been previously.

"Yes, we broke-up." Pewdie answered with his face down.

"Pewds! You broke up with Marzia _over me_? What the - ."

"No! Not over you, Cry! Over her prissiness, Cry. She's overemotional and doesn't trust me in the slightest! That's the problem."

"But she's so nice…"

"Oh, Cry, I _know _she's nice. But sometimes, it's just not menat to be, alright? Don't question that."

"Sorry, friend." Cry dropped his gaze to his keyboard.

"And I can't afford to keep this house by myself, would it be okay if…"

"…If…?"

"If I came and lived with you, bro?" Pewdie stared pleadingly at the camera, he wanted desperately for Cry to say 'yes' but if he didn't, he'd probably move into an apartment and live out the rest of his life there. He'd never be able to make enough money to handle his well-being himself, therefore… If Cry would be okay with it…

"Pewds! I've wanted to ask for you to live with me since about the first day we met! I'd be _fine_ with it! Of course you can!" Cry was ecstatic; his clear blue eyes were sparkling with happiness. Pewds was living with him? Really? Could it be true? The great PewDieCry living together?! It would drive fan girls all over the world crazy, but then again, Pewds needed a place to stay.

"Cry, that's not weird at all."

"I don't mean it like that, Pewds."

"I know, but still."

"You and your dirty mine, friend." Cry grinned, "So when are you going to come?" he mused.

Pewds was distracted. Probably had another tab up, "Well the earliest flight will be… Friday. Friday at ten pm. I'll leave the neighbors to sell the house, and I'll see you then, friend. You _can _drive, right?" Pewds added.

"Do you know any twenty-two year-old that _can't_ drive, Pewds?" Cry mused.

"Maybe…"

"Well this one's not on that list. I'll see you on Friday. At ten." Cry smiled. Pewds nodded happily in return, excited about moving in with Cry… Wait… That meant… That meant he had two days to pack! He started running around the room, grabbing bags and suitcases and packing his clothes and utencils in.

Meanwhile, in America, Cry was leaning back in his chair, happily.

_"Well, you got your _boyfriend _to move in with you, Cry. Are you happy, you gay little…"_

Cry blocked out the rest of the words, not listening to Mad. He was tired of that old geezer rambling on inside his head, but seriously, didn't that pointless voice have anything else to do? And what was in Cry's head for anyway? The brunette wasn't that entertaining of a person. He was just a normal YouTuber, but then this voice inside his head was driving him crazy and distracting him from things that were important – like Pewds. Pewds was important… Pewds was very important…

Cry found his mind wandering about how much Pewdie meant to him… And then he realized and shouted out loud: "_Mad, I'm in love with PewDiePie_!"

_(A/N:_

Well hello. Apparently you read this. How nice. I kinda wrote this because I wanted to and I had nothing else to do. But… Meh… My computer's being a really meaner thingy right now and getting all hot and everything. I have no idea why, maybe it just wants to make me mad. Or Mad! cause you know. Things like to do that to me…

A lot. But anyway, enjoy this! (If you want) And if you don't then… well… I don't know. Just go sit in a corner and be quiet. T_T

Anyway, thanks for reading this! Review or PM if you want me to write more, I will supply your demand, but I need the demand first or else there won't be much need for a supply and then… And then I'll just shut up now. Oh, and I highly recommend "My Obsession" By BeautysHarlequin and "InHuman" by wowwy66. They're both great, talented artists, and I enjoy reading they're fanfics. :3)


	2. Chapter 2

Clarity

"_Well of course you're in love with Pewdie! I've been telling that to you for months now you know. Wait… Have you been listening? You should listen to me and then you won't have painful realizations like this! I'm in your head, you idiot! I know your thoughts and feelings before you do and you should treat me…"_

Cry blocked out the rest… He needed to see Pewds again and tell him what just happened. He needed to.

He wasn't about to.

Chaotic sighed. He looked at his watch. 12:00 PM.

Closing his computer, he changed into his pajamas and curled up in bed. Pewds would be here in two days. He could wait. Or could he?

The Youtuber was about to fall asleep when Mad suddenly spoke again.

"_I'm disappointed in you, Cry."_

"What for?"

"_I've told you time and time again that you love Felix, and now you're realizing it on your own. I'm here to help you, while tormenting you out of your wits."_

"Well, jeez, thanks." Cry muttered dully.

"_Well, I'm still going to bother you when Pewds moves in. No matter what. It's too fun."_

"What-_ever_, Mad. I don't care in the slightest." Cry shoved his face into the pillow. He just really wanted sleep, and this idiotic voice was keeping him up by telling him things he already knew.

"_Oh, come on Cry. You and I both know that you do care. What if you shout at me when talking to him, like you almost did today? Hmm? How would that make you feel, friend?"_

"Mad! Just shut up! I'm trying to sleep! We can talk about this tomorrow." Cry hissed. If anyone were there, he would be talking to himself. Although in Cry's vision, there were two red eyes staring at him through the darkness.

"_Fine. There's no point in talking to you if you're just going to complain about how tired you are."_

"Thank you." Cry hissed ungratefully. He drifted off and the next thing he knew, Mad was yelling at him to get up.

Chaotic got up and stretched. Not bothering to change out of his pajamas, he walked downstairs and filled up two bowls. Instantly, eight sets of claws could be heard trotting over the wooden surface.

"Ah. Chase! Dash! Come get it!" Cry sighed. A moment later his golden retriever and husky appeared by the doorway and shot forward, digging into their breakfast. Cry chuckled. He remember how Chase – his husky had showed up on his doorstep. After taking the large dog in, a few months afterwards of course, Chase had dragged him half down the street to a dog that was skinny and starving. Henceforth, Dash.

_(A/N:_

'Sup? So I don't think/know if Cry has any dogs. I know he has a cat, or used to. I don't know. :/ But honestly, I just felt like adding these two in… My friend asked me to, so I complied. Thanks for the readings! I haven't gotten any reviews yet but I saw some people have read this. Thanks! Really! c:

Want more? TELL ME THROUGH YOUR REVIEWS! (Caps rape)


	3. Chapter 3

Clarity

_(A/N:_

_ Look bros, I'm going to come out and say it /right now/. I have typos all the time, and most of the time spell check gets them. But sometimes it doesn't. I'm workin' on it so bear with me. 'Kay?_

_ I figured you ought to know that I'm doing this: "One chapter per day" deal and I'm on a really tight schedule, so don't be surprised if the next chapter is a little late._

_ I plan for this story to be pretty long, but I don't know. I have to run out of ideas, you know? But you can help me make this story, by posting your reviews. 'Kay? I need your reviews. I got one Favorite. I feel semi-accomplished. _

_ Thanks foxgirl224 for favoriting this! c: I'd give you cake and cookies and tacos but I ate it all so… ." _

_ Might I also recommend reading "My Obsession" by BeautysHarlequin, and "InHuman:" and "InHuman: Madly Falling" (The sequel to InHuman), and "Helium Angst" by wowwy66. (wowwy made the InHuman series and Helium Angst, just to clarify.)_

_ Thanks for takin' the time to read this! (This being my author's note and the story itself)_

_On with the good stuff!_

Cry woke up Friday morning at around 10:00. He got up and stretched, feeling like there was something important he needed to do today, but couldn't remember. He groggily walked downstairs and fed his canines, making cereal for himself.

He went to pour the milk, but realized that the expiration date was today.

"Son of a…" He shook his head and through the carton in the trash.

_"Your boyfriend is coming over today, Cry. He's moving in with you…"_

"_What_? Who is?" Cry's eyes widened at Mad's reminder.

_"Does the name Felix Kjellberg, or Pewds, or Pewdie, or PewDiePie ring any bells?"_

"Well _of course _they do! But he's… Ohh."

_ "Oh." _Mad mimicked.

"Shut up, Mad. I forget things, okay? With my lifestyle it's difficult to remember things like this!"

_"You're lifestyle being: Eating, feeding the dogs, breathing, using the toilet room, watching TV, being lazy, and playing video games… Every single day… Yes. I can imagine you must forget _everything_." _Mad sneered.

"Oh, just give it a rest, would you?" Cry finished his dry cereal and got off his chair, "What time is Felix coming, anyway?" He asked the voice in his head, washing the bowl and petting the dogs as he let them out into the backyard to do their "business".

_"Ten PM tonight. So be there by like 9:30 or something. You don't want his plane to come early and have he be waiting, would you? That's not how a man like you treats a crush like him." _Mad mocked.

"Do you ever get tired of being a bitch, Mad?" Cry growled, walking into his living room and turning on the TV. A new episode of the Walking Dead was out, and Cry couldn't _ever _miss that.

_"What do you think? I've been stuck with you since birth, Cry. I get sleep when you get sleep. It's simple. I get fed when you get fed. I feed off of your life and then torment you in return. It sounds like a pretty good deal to me."_

"Of course it does. You're just a physcopath like that. Now shut up and watch _with me_." Cry growled.

_"Sure. I couldn't miss a new episode of the Walking Dead if I tried."_

"Oh dark humor, Mad."

_"Indeed, friend."_

(_A/N: Really striving for longer chapters!)_

That night at 9:15, Cry was dressed and ready to go. The brunette walked downstairs and grabbed his keys off of the kitchen counter. They made key-like sounds in his hand as they were removed from the hard surface. Cry walked to his front door and pulled the lock down, then closed the door. It would now be locked. He quite liked that feature.

It was a half hour drive to the airport, including traffic, so Cry made it to security at about 9:36. An hour later Pewds was looking around, he was just behind the security, waiting to get his shoes back from the machine. Once they came out in his little trey, he shoved them on and pulled on the small cart that had his stuff on it. There wasn't much to it except for clothes, movies, video game consoles and games to go with those consoles, and other stuff needed to live.

Felix spotted a brunette man, a little shorter than him, sitting by himself with some kind of DSI looking thing in his hands. He was hunched over the thing, and looked deeply involved.

That most certainly _had _to be Cry.

If it wasn't then this going to be a very embarrassing and awkward moment for him, but he walked over anyway. The tires on the cart making little sound as he made his way across the tile to his supposed friend.

"Chaotic?"

Cry looked up to see Felix standing a few feet away. "Felix!" He grinned, closing the object in his hands, and stowing it in his pocket. "Good to see you! Not much there." He noticed the few bags – about four – on the small cart behind his friend.

"Not much needed." Felix grinned in return, then closed the gap between them and pulled his friend into a big bear hug.

"Ah, Fel!" Cry hugged back, but he could barely breath under Felix's mass, once his friend had let go, Chaotic stepped back and grinned, "Ready to go home?"


	4. Chapter 4

Clarity

_(A/N:_

_Okay, bros. How's it goin'? I don't have much to say, but right now, I'm a little busy so these chapters will be posted later on in the day than before. Because I started this over a weekend, I have school so that slows me down. Plus homework…_

_Plus other things…_

_Like FeralHeart… o_o important stuff on that game, indeed…_

_Anyway, post your reviews! And I'm doing it again: Check out "In Human" by wowwy66, and the sequel to that is "InHuman: Madly Falling", another good story by wowwy is "Helium Angst" _

_Also, if you're into that, be sure to read "My Obsession" by BeautysHarlequin ! _

_Thanks for reading this, and remember: 'Sup. ._._

"Hell yeah I'm ready to go home! I've been on a plane _all day_ and I'm _tired_." Pewds whined, a wide grin placed onto his features.

"Well you've come to the right YouTuber. You can sleep on the car ride home… And I'll take that," Cry took hold of one of the handles and started pushing toward the exit.

"You life-saver!" Pewds grinned, following his friend.

They headed out to the parking lot. Chaotic remembered that his space was 11 lot M. But they needed to ride the bus there. He sighed. He hated buses, in fact, he amended, he hated anywhere where it was tight and cramped and people were tightly packed into said area.

Before he knew it, the cart hit a sign that said "Bus Stop: To Lot M"

"Just checking to be sure it wouldn't go anywhere?" Pewds mused from behind him.

"Yep." Cry chuckled, and pulled back from the slight dent. He wheeled the cart into the small shelter, as it had begun to rain and he didn't want Pewds' stuff to get wet.

Ten minutes later – after of which Pewds and Cry had used the time to catch up on things like new secrets to Bloody Trapland – the bus arrived. Pewds took a seat and Cry loaded the stuff onto the shelf. After of which, a small sweat having broken out on his face, Cry sat to next to his friend. He went to continue their conversation but the brunette realized that Felix was asleep.

In fact, he was so knocked out; his head drooped onto Cry's shoulder. Cry found this highly amusing.

_"Aw, gays makin' sleep love. How sweet. If only I was put into a straight person. That would be nice… And then I'd get to see his girlfriend naked…" _Mad babbled on senselessly about some pretty woman he'd seen in his time. Most of which had clearly noticed Cry, but he never them.

Cry was shocked by what the Swede slept through. A baby crying. The bouncing off the bus. The loud squeaks and stops at M 10, M 9, (As they had entered on M 8 Bus Stop) and other things like cough hacking and what not.

But they arrived at Lot 11 all the same. Cry shook Pewds awake when it was they're turn to get off. It took a moment, but then the blonde seemed to realize that he was needed to move and did so.

Cry stood and with Pewds' help, they loaded the four bags into the trunk of Cry's old beat up SUV. Once that task was done, it was time to head home.

As soon as they were settled, Pewds fell asleep again. Again, Cry was amused.

A half hour later.

"Pewds! Wake up! We're here." Cry jolted his friend.

"Huh? What? Potato?" Pewds snorted as his was yanked back to reality.

"Potato?"

"Yep! Potato!" Pewds jumped up and out. He pulled opened the trunk and pulled out two of the bags.

Cry grinned and pulled out the keys from the ignition. He joined his friend at the trunk and tossed the keys into Pewds' hands. "There, sir. Go unlock the door and I'll meet you in there. Holy fuck, you must've given me the heaviest bags! What's in here?"

"Oh you know, just gaming consoles." Pewds grinned and turned to the door. "Come in when you're done being a muscle less wimp!" He joked.

"Awh, shut it!"


	5. Chapter 5

Clarity

_(A/N:_

_Hey bros. Sorry I haven't updated in… two days? Two days. Emergerd. But I was busy, you know? Well, anyway, if you don't then fudge you, fudge your soul, and fudge your heart(s) depending on whether or not you're a timelord, you may or may not have more than on heart. ._

_Kay. I'm normal._

_Anyway, thanks for Favoriting this RunningOuttaTime and foxgirl224, but I haven't gotten any reviews yet! I want them! I want you to help me entertain you! Okay? I want to know how you feel about my work._

_After all, with… four? Five? Five. Chapters in, and no reviews and only two favorites? ._. Can you imagine how I feel? CAN YOU?_

I'm normal. Shh.

_Anyway, I am saying this YET AGAIN: I HIGHLY recommend "My Obsession" by BeautysHarlequin and "InHuman" ~ Sequel to InHuman is "InHuman: Madly Falling" by wowwy66. I love both of their work and they're talented and funny and all that lovely stuff. So read their shiz… OR DIE. No I won't track you down in kill you. PSH. I'm not like that._

_Dat's not how I roll, bros._

_Moving on, I don't want this A/N to be a page long, but here's the good stuff: In Five…_

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…._

_LIFTOFF! Said the crazy child._

That night Cry and Pewds celebrated. They played Bloody Trapland – testing out those cheats they'd been talking about earlier – and drank beer until about four in the morning.

There wasn't much to Cry's house. It was little more than a two bedroom, one bathroom, one living room (No need for a dining room table when you've got a couch and a coffee table right?), and a kitchen all put together. There weren't any hallways except for the one leading to the bathrooms which were right across the hall from eachother. And even so, the hallway was short and you couldn't have both doors open at the same time.

But at least it was clean.

No, at least _now _it was clean.

Cry and Pewds had spent the remainder of the day cleaning up Cry's house. It had had trash everywhere, all over the place. It had had food hidden underneath it, and Pewds swore that he saw a dead raccoon in the corner.

Pewds broke out laughter. Although Cry'd just accidentally killed him after a million or so tempts to get on the other side of this Brofist of Death.

"Cry! Really?"

"I'm sorry!" Cry was laughing even harder than Pewds, because… well… because it was truly funny.

Pewds shook his head and picked up his controller that he had thrown on the ground in frustration. "Don't do it again!" He laughed. Although he knew it was almost impossible to not die in this game. You died once. At least _once_ every map.

Cry grinned and glanced at his friend who was now focused, but still chuckling every so often as he was killed repeatedly.

After about ten minutes of just utter death on Pewds' part he sighed, a long, stressed, sigh.

"Just finish this shit,"

Cry laughed and did as he was… asked? Told? Commanded? Whatever. Pewds. Silly.

A half hour later the YouTubers decided to start a video. There were going to be multiple parts but both they're channels needed updating and the Bros and subscribers and viewers and everyone really, needed to know that Pewds was living with Cry.

After all, if they didn't say, it wasn't going to be long before some nerd out there figured it out for himself/herself.

Pewds' phone lit up randomly, as it was dark, it casted a bright light that harmed the eye.

"Ah, fuck! Who is it?"

"I don't know, you tell me, friend."

"It's Marzia's mother…" Pewds frowned at the phone then answered the oncoming call.

Cry ended the video, promising that the next episode would be up soon.

"Hello?" Pewds answered the phone. Cry could hear the other words as he had the volume turned up high. He was going to deafen himself one of these days.

"Hello? Felix Kjellberg?"

"Yes, speaking." It was his phone. Of course he would be speaking.

"Hi, it's (*Insert Name Here*), Marzia's mother."

"Hello Mrs. (*Insert Name Here*). How are you?"

"Terrible."

"Well uh… okay. What did you call me for, ma'am?" What a gentleman.

"Marzia was killed in a car accident…"  
"What?! By who?" Pewds demanded.

"Denero Flats was the name. He was drunk. What a bastard. But… her funeral is going to be here in Italy next month on the 16th. Why don't you come? I mean, I know you two broke up but still…"

"Oh, yes, of course. She died there in Italy?"

"No, she was killed in America. What a terrible place." Well then.

"I'm in America now. Do you know which state?"

"Delaware. Why?"

"…Just because. I mean, I would like to know where my ex died. Even if we weren't together, I would still like to know. After all, we didn't _hate _eachother, ma'am."

"Of course. Well. Have a nice day." And then the call ended.

"So Marzia's… dead… huh?" Cry had always the Italian was nice and sweet, and she'd always make a new mask for him whenever his old one got stained or just when she had nothing else to do. And the mask had always been improved greatly.

"Yes. Yes she is dead. She was killed in Delaware."

"The first state. I never did trust those people…"

"Cry. I'm going to track that fucker down and I am going to kill him." Pewds turned an icy steel gaze on his friend.

It was scary.

He looked more dangerous than anyone had ever seen before.

_(A/N:  
I always wanted to go to Delaware. AND TO PEOPLE OF DELAWARE I SAY THIS:_

_PLEASE DO NOT TAKE OFFENSE FROM THIS, I was being humorous. Okay? Okay. I'm glad you agree with me even though I didn't ask you too... Well I asked you to but I didn't let you so technically…_

_WELL NEVERMIND. :I _

_Happy Friday Tomorrow! Expect the next chapter! Love you all_

_AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! _


	6. Chapter 6

Clarity

_(A/N:_

_Five fridging reviews! I feel accomplished slightly. ._. :P (I'm normal.) And yes. That is my saying. I'm normal cause I'm not normal and I know it. I'm not normal and I'm proud, darmit._

_Anyway, (I love that word -_e) Thanks to all my reviewers so far (Lucky Charms, BeautysHarlequin, and TotaltotheMax) and as for Choppaman2, thanks for telling me how you feel… I guess.. . But bro, if you don't like it, tell me what you don't like about it and read something else. xD I try to fix things, but I really wanted to write a PewDieCry semi-fluff FanFic so I am. Okay? Okay. Good._

_(I'm so caring :/)_

_Anyway, thanks for reviewing (God dammit Me! Stop saying that and get on the with the story! :I (I'm normal.)_

_Righto. On with the story! _Said the crazy child.

"You're going to track him down… and _kill _him?" Cry shifted his stunned gaze from the floor to his friend.

"Yes."

"Dude, I don't know about Sweden but here if you kill someone there's too high of a chance that they'll find you and you'll go to jail. And in jail you can't hang with me or make videos." Cry was almost certain that his friend was just mad. Just mad.

_"Just mad."_

Just Mad.

"I know what I'm saying Cry." Pewds was determined to find this 'Denero Flats' character and end his miserable life.

"No you don't. C'mon! Would you kill someone in cold blood? I mean honestly! It would make you just as bad as him!" Cry was tempted to smack Pewds. If he hit him hard enough, may the Swede would cut this crazy shit out about killing Denero Flats.

"I don't care." Felix stood up and bore his gaze on his fellow YouTuber.

"Yes you do." Cry stood up too, but it didn't have as much affect because he was shorter than his Swedish comrade.

"No, _I don't_. I want that guy _dead_. Cry. Are you with me or not?"

"I'm always with you, friend. But really? What if he has loved ones that will miss him when he's gone? Think this through, Pewds."

Felix took up a sick smirk.

"I have the solution to that already."

"And that _is_?"

"We use them to get to him. And kill them when we're done with them."

"You're crazy! Pewdie, I'm serious. We can't just go around killing people! It's against the law?"

"The law? _The law?_ You'd rather obey some conspiracy's rules than help your own _friend_? And you say I'd be the heartless one when I killed him."

"… You're a nice person. Don't change that."

"I'm about to. _Now are you sure you're with me or not_?"

Chaotic sighed. This was… insane. Crazy. There was no way he was going to do this! It was… totally unrealistic… Killing someone? That's…

_"I'll make a deal with you. Get yourself alone."_

"Let me think about it tonight? Okay? Go get some sleep."

"Same to you." Pewds turned swiftly on his heel and walked out of the room. It didn't take much to get away from the brunette, but as livid as he was, being in another room alone was nice.

_"He might change his mind over night."_

"And that's a good thing, Mad."

_"Are you sure? I know deep down you agree with him, but logic is pulling you back and stopping you from listening to your own actions and brain. Just do what he says."_

"Are you telling me to listen to someone other than you?"

_"When do you ever listen to me?"_

"When I feel like it."

"Are you talking to yourself in there, Cry?" Pewds shouted from down the hallway. Although it was, well, down the hallway, the house was small and echoes of his friend talking to someone, or maybe to himself could be heard easily. His friend was insane. Of course, but still.

If only Pewds knew the seriousness of that train of thought.

"No, just talking to someone over my phone!" Cry called back.

_"Nice recovery, moron. He didn't hear your phone go off."_

"I could've made a call, Mad." He whispered in response.

_"Still. Anyway, did you hear me when I just told you my thoughts, Chaotic?"  
_"…Yes. Unfortunately." Cry sighed, leaning backward and falling back down on the couch. He realized how tired he was, and really want to just fall asleep. If only this weight would just suddenly disappear. This was slowly turning into a nightmare.

_"Good. For once, god dammit. Now. He has a plan, okay? Just follow with it, and slink back into the shadows after this. Besides, if you clear all evidence and move to Europe with him – as I'm sure the two of you could just disappear."_

"But what about the videos, Mad? There are people who look forward to our games besides us."

_"Fuck them. They don't need you to survive do they?"_

"Some of them do."

_"Those are just mental retards, you idiot. They can entertain themselves with Scott and Ken and those other morons you play shitty games with."_

"You are really mean today, aren't you? Making fun of my fans _and _my friends?"

_"Hm. Do you not like that?"_

"Of course not. Reason one: It's you talking. And I don't like you in general. Reason two: You're making fun of people I care about."

_"Since there isn't many people you 'care about', I can understand that."_

"If you were a living form, I would strangle you."

Mad's slight chuckle came to an erupting, odd-sounding cackle that reached all corners of Cry's form and made him shrink back against the sofa. It was so disturbing to listen to this madness inside of his cranium. He just wanted it to end.

_"Go with him. So you can protect him and help him, like the pedophile physcopath that you are, friend."_

"Okay. Fine. I will."

_"For Peeeeeeeeeewdiepie."_

"For PewDiePie."

_(A/N:_

Hellos again! I hope I made this chapter entertaining and what-not, and I hope you enjoy it, I was drinking some weird substance my friend gave me and now I have a headache. ._. 

_Remind me not to trust her with food items anymore._

_Anyway, I hope this was longer and all that, I have no life so I was trying to fit this, but my patience is very low. :I My computer is a mean thing. It has all these things that pop up when I'm turning it on. -_- I DUN CARE ABOUT SKYPE I HAVE NO FRIENDS ANYWAY WTF._

_PC Performer? I DON'T NEED YOU IN MY LIFE EITHER._

_Adobe? I ALREADY UPDATED YOU YESTERDAY, DI** FACE!_

_I'm normal._


	7. Chapter 7

Clarity

_(A/N:_

_You know what. I'm just going to do it. I'm going to make a new chapter. It's kinda late, I guess. I mean, I have total freedom tonight so you know what that means? Yup! And up-all-nighter for App! :DD_

_Okie. I decided that in my last chapter I did not give enough credit to my reviewers so guess what. This is me, giving more credit._

_**BeautysHarlequin/Cammy: **__Bro, I love your stuff and I'm glad I anticipate you. To be honest, chapter six had me itching to right it as well. As for Pewds being… weird… I don't know where that came from. I'm glad you like it though! :P _

_**Lucky Charms:**__ Heh, heh. I got some now, bro! I feel accomplished. (Still) ._. No life. Anyway (Love that word still) I'm glad you like wowwy's stuff, she's great! And My Obsession by –Swings around and points to __**Beauty**__ who I mentioned two seconds ago- Is freakin' awesome too. In fact if someone came up to me and said: "InHuman or My Obsession?" I'd say: "YOU CHOOSE." And then I'd slap them for asking me a dumb question like that. Also check out Helium Angst by wowwy, I love Cry's persona in that!_

_**TotaltotheMax: **__Yeah, I kind of wanted something similar but not exact to what wowwy66 had in InHuman, but I did want Mad to kind of be tormenting Cry in a sort of you mother fucker with a big smile on his face. Lol. I'm normal._

_**Choppaman2: **__… I'm sorry I displease you, but if you type in PewDieCry on the search engine for FanFic, ninety nine percent of the stories you get will most likely have fluff in them. Sorry bro. Dun like me, well… Go sit in a corner. I'll give you ice cream when you've calmed down. c:_

_**SEE? **__I told you I was caring. :I_

_ANYWAY: (LOVE THAT WORD) On with the next chapterrrrrrr! –Audience clapping in the background-_

_Oh, and for anyone who hasn't already, __**CHECK OUT **__"My Obsession" By BeautysHarlequin (On of my beloved reviewers3) "InHuman" And "InHuman: Madly Falling" and "Helium Angst" by wowwy66, those are the main three that are my favorites, but "Just Let Go Cry" I think that was the name of one of the others Beauty did, was fantastic too. I ENVY YOU AND YOUR RAW TALENT, FRIEND._

Denero Flat's parents were dead. His sister Lilah was dead. His brother Tim was dead. And his ex-girlfriend Grace was dead. And all of his closest friends were dead too. Now they were after his girlfriend, his current girlfriend that is. Her name was Kate. Cry quite liked that name, it was a shame to kill someone with such a beautiful name…

But I'm going to do it anyway.

There were too many names on the list of Denero's dead comrades.

But the brunette had shockingly realized that Pewdie's hatred was deteriorating with each murder, but his blood-lust was going stronger by every second they were on this mission.

"She's in this school house…" Pewds pointed toward a door at the end of the hall where the girl had last been seen.

"Right. Should we go in?" Cry asked stupidly.

"No, we should just sit here and wait for her to call the cops on us." Pewds eyed his friend with a "You should know this" face.

Cry grinned stupidly. Gosh. He was all kinds of stupid right now.

"Right. So let's go. Do you have the matches?" He asked, pointing to a lump in his friend's pockets.

"I should hope so. Last time I checked – five minutes ago to be exact – they were fit nice and snug in this left pocket that you just pointed to, bro." Pewdie patted the pocket thoughtfully, still eying Cry.

"I… right. I was here for that."

"I should hope so."

"Shut up. Let's go then!" Cry pushed forward, pulling the dagger out of his pocket. He liked killing girls. They're screams of agony before dead silence were something of music to him, and the thought of a high-pitched voice like this one was almost too tempting. Maybe they should just kill the girl and leave her? No information? No that would be pointless. It was his turn to kill the victim, and he was ready. He'd get what he wanted. Just had to be patient.

_"Good things come to those who wait…"_

Cry nodded, and slowly opened the eerily squeaking door. His flash light found the girl huddled in the corner. But there was a problem. There was a devil-looking animal in front of her, that started erupting growls at his entrance. It was… a German shepherd/ dog… Cry sighed. He liked dogs, in fact, he had two at home. They were in the kennel for the time being. He couldn't let Dash and Chase stave, could he? Nope. Not ever. Not even as crazy and blood thirsty as he was at this very moment.

"Pewds. Kill the dog, would you? I want to save my energy for the questioning and the murder of the graceful girl here." Cry waved his hand at the snarling beast.

"What do you suggest?" His friend asked incredulously.

"…Hmm… we can't kill it with a gun because the sound would be heard from outside and we don't want people barging in here to see us with a gun, a dead dog, and a terrified girl, not to mention…" Cry waved down at their clothes.

They both looked like zombies.

Pewds and Cry had bags under their eyes from no sleep anywhere, as they were constantly on the move nowadays, and they had tears and rips in their clothes from people who didn't go down easily, not to mention the victims' blood all over their tuxes. They wore their tuxes as a sort of… die hard kind of "I'm going to fancily kill you now" sort of… Slender man way! There we go. Slenderman.

"I can't get close to it either." Pewds looked at the dog.

"No, but how about this. I'll kill the dog, you question, and then I'll kill her."

"When do I get to kill someone?" Pewds complained.

"You can have Denero."

Pewds was silent from this statement. It had been his idea to go on the killing spree the whole time, and he hadn't really thought about who would kill the murder who had smashed the front of Marzia's car, killing her.

"Well okay. I can allow that."

"After all, you did kill Grace."

"True!"

The dog was racing for the two men now. It's fangs were bared and it was sending out horrifying snarls from deep within its throat. Cry held out a long, golden sword that Stephano, one of Pewds' friends, had given to them. The dog did not see this action until it's pulse had stopped and it lay dead on the floor.

"What a work out." Cry muttered, stepping over the dead body and walking over to Kate. "C'mon Pewds, I can't wait all night.." he lengthened the sentence, crouching down and smiling at the girl, his blue eyes sparkling black in the moonlight.

"P-please don't kill me…" Kate pleaded.

"Too late for that, sweet-cheeks." Pewds walked over and sat beside her, like a friend would do after a hard break-up. And this break up would be deadly.

"Where does he live?"

That question (^) was the only one they needed. Nothing else. Kate knew this and she took a moment to reply, "He-he lives in the Lakeville Community Apartments. Apartment 56 on the fourth floor." She whimpered, hoping the information she had readily given them would keep her alive. But it didn't.

"Thank you, love. _See you in HELL_." Cry whispered in his Cry Reads voice. It was directly next to the blonde's ear, so she was about to scream, but a sharp dagger came down on her head. It split her skull.

Now she was dead.

"Time to get that mother fucker Denero." Pewds and

Cry growled hungrily in unison.

_(A/N:  
After the gore and bloody death you ask? How about some fluff hmm? A good way to end the story, right? Let me know if you want some lemon in there. Okay? I won't put it in specific details, okay, I'm not perverted and honestly you guys don't want to know about what happens in my dreams. (That didn't sound hyper-active fangirl at all)_

_ Okay, thanks for reading there might be… oooh… I want to say three chapters left…? Yes, about three. Okay, I don't know why my computer spaced the "tabs" like this. All the way out in the middle. -_- I probably fudged up Microsoft Word or something like that. I don't even know. Anyway! Good night!_

_It's time for me to get on FeralHeart and rape some noobs!:D (Don't judge. I'm just normal like that.)_

_A now very drunken App_


	8. Got Questions?

**REAL FAST HERE  
**

**The chapter published earlier today was not finished completely. The matches part has not come yet. (Sneak peak, they're going to burn the school down.)**

**Cry's blood-lust is coming from Mad. Mad is being fueled by the killing that Pewdie had started and therefore channeling it down to Cry, I hope this makes sense.**

**c: Hoped this helped you Beauty n' Max and anyone else who didn't understand. Mind you:**

**I WILL BE POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW AFTER I SEE MAMA WITH MY PERVERTED FRIEND. **

**Bring on the nightmares…**

_Said the crazy child name App._

_Tell me if there's anything else I need to clarify. If there is, I'll PM you about it or post it somewhere or just edit this, but please. I try to fix things. I'm not a very organized person. ._. _

_(My mom's been telling me that for years, but I never listened. Leave it to me to find out when I'm on a computer talking to people I don't know. –Thumbs up- Although I'm glad I know you guys partly! :D)_


	9. Chapter 8

Clarity

_(A/N:  
_

_ Sorry about the no-updates deal guys! I was busy, y'know? But anyway. I'm here now, and I have some people I want to make a shout-out to! ;3_

_I'm not going to put a crap ton of stuff, as I was this A/N to be short, but: _**BeautysHarlequin, TotaltotheMax, spiinjitzuemastergirl **_(I spelt that right, yeah?) I wanna thank you all for your beautiful reviews._

_And now, I want to thank _**BeautysHarlequin, RunningOuttaTime, foxgirl224, spiin, Pauchalina, **_for favoriting this, and _**Beauty, Total, Pauchalina, ShinoharaSeiko, **_and _**spiin **_for following it. I'm leading you. So here it is, our march to finish this story continues! (I took that a little too joking. :P) _

_On with the good stuff**_

Denero had heard that people were being killed in the area, but killings were common in this part of Delaware. But there was a catch. All the people who had been killed had been close to him. He slowly pulled out a gun from his pocket, his hand shaky, almost forcing him to drop the weapon. "I-if they… they come n-near me… I-I'll k-k-kill th-them!" He stammered, the thought of being tracked almost driving the man insane. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve this. Yeah, he'd had a few drinks and killed that girl in a very tragic accident, but that was an accident, and she wasn't even from this country, so… what _had _he done? Nothing! It was these very thoughts that had him so distracted with being punished for something he didn't do, the twenty-seven year old didn't hear the footsteps approaching his door from down the hallway.

Two pairs of steps. Four feet.

Cry knocked on the door. He and Pewds were silent.

After a moment it opened to reveal a very nervous looking Denero Flats.

"Ello sir. We're from the electric company in that works for this building, and we understand you've been filing some complaints?" Pewds asked politely, placing a fake smile upon his features.

"Ah, y-yes. I have bee-been. The um… the thing is broken… the-the heat."

"We'll get right on it, sir. Daniel, could you handle it?" Pewds turned to Cry.

The two YouTubers had agreed to call eachother fake names until he was dead, therefore it wouldn't rouse suspicion. Cry was Daniel, and Pewds was Mr. Chairman, his boss.

Cry nodded, and turned to Denero who let them in. 'Daniel' walked over to the heating duct and opened a tool box he was carrying. Only it was filled with an assortment of weapons.

"Sir, do you want to unscrew it for me?" Cry asked, looking at Felix.

The blonde swede smiled and spoke in Swedish: They're passcode.

Vad har du for mig, grata?" (A/N: I couldn't put the accents in. My computer doesn't do dat kind of stuff. :I)

"Eh… en pistol." Cry tried to get the accent right, while Denero didn't bother with the pass between the two men. He just sat at his desk running his hand through his hair repeatedly.

"Den ar bra. Kan jag fat det?" Pewds asked, holding out his hand. Cry nodded and handed the pistol to him.

Pewds put three bullets in and pointed it at Denero. "You killed her." He snarled.

Denero's pupils dilated as he looked at the man pointing the gun at him. "What?! What are you doing with that?! What the fuck!?"

"_You killed her_! Forbered dig pa att do!" He hissed, but Denero's small hand gun was out and shot a few times. None of them hit Pewds, but the swede shot the bullets in his own hand. It hit Denero in the head. The chest. And the heart. Denero Flats was dead before his body his the floor.

Pewds grinned, feeling accomplished.

"P-Pewds…" Cry muttered behind him. He sounded hurt, exasperated, even.

Cry turned around to see Cry bleeding from a shot in his stomach. It was from Denero's gun.

That's when Cry collapsed on the floor, gasping. Blood spewing from his lips and onto the floor.


	10. Chapter 9

Clarity

_(A/N:_

_So, hey guys? What's up? It's Friday night at about oooh… I wanna say midnight and I'm tired. But I decided to update anyway. I know I left you off at a painful cliff-hanger a few days ago. Or yesterday? No… I don't know. O.o_

_Anyway, I left you there and I'm sorry. But here it is! :D_

_Don't forget to check out "My Obsession" By BeautysHarlequin, and "InHuman", "InHuman: Madly Falling" (The sequel) and "Helium Angst" by wowwy66._

_Now. Over five hundred views? Awh, guys! :D I love you too! X3 Hope you enjoy/ are enjoying this! (We're going to weigh lambs tomorrow. Yay. ._.)_

_On with the good stuff~!_

Felix's POV:  
The next two days were agony for me. I was always in the hospital, sitting there at Cry's side. There was… something I needed to tell him, and tell myself really. I always kind of guessed he liked me, but I had a hunch that I liked him back. What if we really did get together? What would people say? I'm sure most people would be totally fine with it. For now, I could just stare at his face.

Cry was pale, and it was kind of scary. I've never seen him that pale, and I've never seen him lose that much blood. (Most of which had come out on my shirt while I sprinted to get him to the hospital down the street.)

~Flash back~

_Cry collapsed, spewing blood from his mouth. I felt my heart stop. No. This couldn't be happening._

_I but even if it was a dream, I had to save my dream Cry… My dream Cry? Whatever._

_I sprinted over and grabbed the brunette, lifting his shoulders with my left arm, and placed my right arm under his knees, bridal style. Ignore that thought._

_Why was I getting these gay thoughts anyway? Now wasn't the time for that shit! _

_I raced out of the four story building, ditching the elevator and just pounding down the stairs. Some people looked out of the front door at my loud noise, but I didn't care. Sleep some other time, losers. Cry's life was at stake. I lost Marzia. And I was sure as fuck I wasn't going to lose Cry. No fucking way. He meant more to me than Marzia, anyway. I didn't hate her, but still. Cry was Cry. And he was dying._

_We had no car to use so I just sprinted down the street as fast as my legs would take me, and by the time I got there I was panting like a dog. I would've passed out if Cry wasn't dying in my arms, I'm sure of it. The lady called a doctor as soon as she saw the brunette cradled in my arms. _

Back to Reality~ (Or as I say, Back to the Future~!)

I refused to leave his side, and the doctor let me stay as his brother and mother couldn't come for him. Not yet they said.

Whatever. He had me. That's all he needed.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard him moan in his sleep, Saturday afternoon, exactly two days after Denero Flats' death.

"Pewdie… you have to get him…" The brunette muttered. I took his hand and squeezed it tight. I hated this. I hated Denero even more now that he was dead. He killed Marzia, and he came so close to taking Cry as well. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have my Cry.

My Cry? Oh yeah. I'm sane.

Cry turned over, his head lolling in my direction, and then… his eyes opened.

I don't think I've been happier in all my life.

Cry's POV:

I opened my eyes to see Pewds staring at me like a retard. It made me smile to see how happy he was. Over the course of recent events, my feelings for him had stayed tucked away, but yet, now that I was here and it was done, I felt them returning. I felt the sudden urge to connect our faces. What a homeless loser I am. He probably didn't even feel the same!

"Felix?" I mumbled groggily. Gosh, they must've overdosed my morphine more than once.

"Yeah? What is it?" He was holding my hand, squeezing it even.

I couldn't help but smile. "Felix… did you get him?" I asked.

Felix nodded and grinned, "Of course I did, Cry."

"And you saved me…" I muttered, looking up at him. His famous frown appeared and he nodded,

"I shouldn't have had to, though." He growled.

"I don't care." I growled stubbornly, and grabbed his waist, hugging him as tight as I could. It was kind of weird, since that's usually how lovers… uh… connected.

Felix seemed… taken aback, but he didn't flinch away or say anything stupid.

He smiled at me. He the way he smiled at me was so… understanding. It was enough to make anyone's face light up.

"I know Cry. I know." I sat up and he put one hand on my cheek… I felt my face flush a deep tomato red as he leaned in…

And then I opened my eyes to see a hospital room. What the fuck!?

"Cry! You're awake!" Felix grinned. He was holding my hand tight. Ohmy…

_(A/N:_

_So there you have it. I hoped you liked it. I loved it. I really did. Funny tales of PewDieCry~_

_Love you guys!3_


	11. Chapter 10

Clarity

_(A/N:_

_Hey guys. How's your day going? Hmm? Mine is going fine. xD The funniest thing happened right before school ended. I ran up behind my friend and then grabbed her waist and hugged her and she totally freaked out. I was laughing when I got on the bus. Everyone was staring. _

_It was worth it.)_

Felix's POV:

"Cry! You're awake!" I smiled, not letting go of his hand. He looked disappointed, but I didn't know why. I didn't really bother, he was alive. And he was awake. That was enough to make me happy. Although there was disappointment in his clear blue eyes, as soon as my smile popped up, a similar expression appeared on his face. I pulled him into a big hug. (I couldn't help myself.)

"Yeah, I hope so." He breathed into my neck, clutching my neck.

I grinned and nestled my head in the crook of his neck, "How do you feel?"

Cry laid his head against mine, as if to tilt it. "Me? Oh, I'm fine. I had a good dream while I was out though… hey… wait, how long was I out, exactly?"

I grinned again, strengthening my grip on his sides, "Only two days. But you took a pretty thick bullet to your diaphragm." I replied quietly. Cry grew stiff beside me.

"Two days? Is Mom and Nathan here?" He asked.

"No, they couldn't make it down." Was Cry missing his family? Did he want to see them?

"Okay, good," He breathed out a sigh of relief.

Well that didn't make sense.

"Wait, you didn't want to see them?" I asked, almost in a gasp.

"No. I just wanted to see you." I felt his grip grow tighter and then warm drops of water suddenly dropped onto the back of my shirt. Cry was crying. Irony.

"Oh, Cry," I muttered, I pulled him out of the hug and looked into his clear, sky-blue, water-filled eyes. He looked so happy to see me, but so sad at the same time. Conflicting emotions. What was he thinking? I put my hand on his cheek and smiled reassuringly.

Cry's POV:

Felix put his hand on my cheek, and I felt my face grow hot. He smiled at me, and I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my mouth. At the sound, Felix perked up and tussled my hair.

"Dun worry about it, Cry,"

"I'm not." I grinned. I had to admit, when he said 'dun worry about it Cry,' I, and most fangirls, loved it. It was so… uh… I don't know I just liked it. I was about to add something when the nurse walked in with a clipboard.

"Ryan? Ah yes. You're ready to leave." She said smiling, then waved her hand at my clothes that were neatly stacked on the nightstand which was opposite from where Felix and I were.

I nodded and smiled at Felix, "Would let me get dressed in peace?" I asked, grinning.

"Hm. I could always stay…" He smirked, making my face grow hot yet again.

"N-no, friend. No. Just…" I broke out laughing in the middle of my sentence, "Just gimme a sec." I didn't really know how to respond to that anyway, so I just told him to get out in a nice way. That's all you can do, sometimes.

"I know, I'm just joking." He tussled my head again and stood up, stretching. Felix walked out and I moved over to the other side of the bed.

"Would you like me to help you, Ryan?" The nurse asked me a little too nicely.

"No thank you, ma'am." I responded, a little creeped out. The lady just grinned really largely and walked out, closing the door.

Just to be sure, I waited a minute or two before untying the night gown thing that the hospital had me wrapped in, and put on my grey t-shirt, black baggy pants, and green sweater. It was early September, so it was semi-cold. Not cold enough for a coat, but not warm enough for a sweatshirt. When I was fully dressed, I walked out into the hallway to find the same nurse flirtatiously sitting next to Felix, and laughing at his every comment. I felt my face get red. She was an annoying one.

"Hey, Cry!" Felix jumped up, more than happy to get away from the overly happy nurse. "Ready to go home?" He asked.

"Am I?" I grinned then walked over to his side. He strangely slipped his hand into mine and we walked out of the building like that. (The elevator was empty, and the lobby wasn't as jam-packed as usual.)

"Well. We're definitely going to remember September." He sighed as we reached the parking lot.

"Definitely," I replied. September: The month I completely and utterly fell in love with PewDiePie.


	12. Chapter 11

Clarity

_(A/N:_

_God dammit Pewdelia. I fucking hate you. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DECODE THAT?! I have no life, yes, but I DO NOT HAVE THE PATIENCE FOR THAT. NO SIR. _

_NOT AT ALL, I SAY._

_Jeez. Okay. I got that out of my system. *Munches cookies angrily.* (The only word I got out of that was 'bacon' which was the very last word.) Moving on…_

_**BeautysHarlequin**__: Dear, friend. I actually did that to Sarah (Pewdelia) so meh. It was funny. I wish I could have recorded her reaction. If we hadn't been in school, she quotes 'I would have screamed like Pewdie in a jumpscare.' In which, I highly believe. AND I DID IT ANYWAY! :D THE GOVERNMENT HAS NO POWER OVER THIS MOFO! XD (This is what happens when I eat cookies)_

_**TotaltotheMax**__: All I can say is this: -Brofist.- BRO FUCKING FIST. THAT NURSE PISSED ME OFF WHILE WRITING THE DAMN CHAPTER. xD And I agree, I probably should've put more conflicting emotions, but I was mainly focusing on the part of the unrealism of the dream. I mean, that wouldn't happen. Cry wishes it would, but no. No Cry. Sorry friend. xD_

_Also check out __**My Obsession **__by __**BeautysHarlequin **__and __**InHuman, InHuman: Madly Falling **__and __**Helium Angst **__by __**wowwy66**__. All of these stories and authors are fantastic. As for you, Max. You're stories are next on my list to read. So be prepared. –Evil smirk.-_

_Are you ready… for… PEWDIECRY!? What. You're not._

_-20 seconds later.-_

_Are you now? YOU ARE? GOOD! :D_

_*** (On with the good stuff!)_

Cry's POV:

On the way back from the hospital, Pewds and I didn't talk much. I didn't know why… was it something I'd done? Maybe it was the shock of me getting shot…? I don't know, I just hope Pewdie was okay… I mean, if he was shot I'd still be surprised even after he was awake and alive and fine.

Pewds was driving, obviously, and it was quite nice. He drove calmly and smoothly, as, on the other hand, I would drive like a… chaotic monkey. Pewds's driving wasn't adapted to the craziness of America though, so whenever someone could cut him off (which happened about, oh, say, five times?) he could turn the wheel abruptly and I would have to leap in and put him back on track. Easy enough. Except that it scared the shit out of me.

Finally, after the fifth time, I put my hand on his shoulder. "Pewds, just ignore my fellow idiots. Okay? You're going to get us killed if you don't calm the fuck down." I patted his shoulder a few times, rewarded with Pewds's brilliant smile.

"Okay. Fancy you're life, bro?" He asked stupidly. Of course I did. I almost killed two days ago, you know!

"Yes. I do. If I didn't, I wouldn't be telling you to calm down. After all, most of the killings in car crashes are the passenger. You know why, friend?"

"No. Why. Enlighten me, Cry. Tell me how you Americans get killed," He grinned. That's not creepy at all…

"Pure instinct."

He looked confused at this, so I sighed and began my dramatic explanation. "You see, when a danger is coming toward you, it's you're immediate thought to protect yourself, right?" He nodded, so I continued.

"So, when a dragon is coming at you, you turn away, yes?"

"Yes, get on with it." Pewds grinned.

"Right, right, so if imagine that dragon (_A/N: IMAGINE DRAGONS! 8D) _was the car about to crash into you…" I motioned in the direction of the car in front of us. (Which was going the right way, I just felt like pointing at something with my hand.)

"Oooooooh. I get it now. So what you're saying is that if that care was coming at me," He nodded at the car I motioned to, "My immediate reaction would to turn away, and then you'd get smashed to bits..."

"Yep." I smiled, although I had my mask on. Good thing. I was blushing hard. I don't know why, well I do know why, but fuck it.

"I feel so stupid now!" Felix chuckled, which quickly turned to a whole-hearted laugh. I love it when he laughs at his own stupidity.

"You're not stupid, you're just foreign." I patted his shoulder again, but we were turning into my dirty path of a drive way, so I was distracted from saying anything more.

"We're home!" Felix grinned, pulling up and taking the key out of the ignition.

"Wooh! I thought I'd never see this place again!" A grin spread across my face, I could feel it, and I jumped out, running into the house (the door was unlocked like usual), and leaping onto the sofa.

"What should we do?" Felix asked, coming in and closing the door behind me.

"…"I hesitated. What _should _we do? "…We could defeat the crap out of Bloody Trapland!" I exclaimed, jumping up and turning on the console. I grabbed two controllers and grinned to myself again as I heard Pewds "uuuuuuugggghhhh" of exasperation. He absolutely _sucked _at this game. SUCKED WITH A CAPITAL S. And he knew it too.

All the same, he grabbed two beers and plopped one on my lap, before jumping over the back off the couch, landing beside me (drawing blush to creep across my face again), and took his controller.

"I'm going to fucking beat this game today. I swear." He snarled, a determined smile stuck to his features.

I looked at him, and he looked back. "What?" He asked, wide-eyed. I shrugged and took off my mask. No point in keeping it on if we were at home where nobody could see us.

He grinned and poked my cheek.

I was about to tickle him when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" He jumped up and walked to the door.

Felix's POV:

I jumped up and walked to the door. I saw that demonic look in Cry's eyes… He was going to tickle me. Good thing the doorbell rang! Jesus!

I opened the door and nearly collapsed. It was that fucking nurse.

_(A/N THE DEMON RETURNS! :O)_

"Hi there," She grinned, holding out a clipboard.

"What do you need?" I asked, looking at it dumbfounded.

"I need you to sign this for me, cutie. It shows that you paid full price for the hospital bill. Susan forgot to give it to you before you left," She smiled then pointed to a corner. "I won't be mad if you write down you're number on it, either." She winked at me.

"Who is it?" Cry called from the other room. I looked over my shoulder and replied, "One sec, Cry. I just have to sign this and I'll be right in!"

"'Kay."

I turned back to the clipboard and signed my name, writing down a message on the corner. The nurse looked at it then gasped and turned, running back to the car that she'd taken to get here.

I noticed Cry was standing behind me. I told him to wait. He never listens. "What did you write?" He grinned.

"'_Dear little lady, I don't know who the fuck you are, or who the fuck you think you are, but I'm taken and I don't like you. Thank you very much, have a nice day.'_"

"Oh, yeah? And who's got the wonderful honor of calling you "taken"?" Cry grinned, as he closed the door and we made our way back to the sofa.

"Psh, you, dumbass."

"I'm not your boyfriend, Felix." He was blushing.

"I know you're not, but I can only have one best friend! Why? What do you think she wanted from me?"

Cry broke out laughing, so much so, he clutched his sides, toppling over the side of the sofa, sweat breaking out on his face, tears not far behind.

I watched him for a moment, feeling the same amusement bubbling in my stomach. Next thing I knew, we were hugging eachother while laughing out asses off. But we were on the floor… on the other side of the sofa.

_(A/N:  
_

_Well that was funny to write. This is probably my favorite chapter. And yes, don't you worry, friends. There shall be a relationship between these two, but I have to build up Pewdie's crush on Cry and all that relationship bromance stuff. Feel me? :I Anyway, have a nice day! I love you all!_


	13. Chapter 12

Clarity

_(A/N:_

_How's it goin bros? Good? Well that's good. I mean, I hope it's going good. I mean, I mean, I like it when it's going good. I mean, it's going good for me. Good is good. (I had cookies again. Woops.)  
_

_Anyway, Beauty…I love how you review my every chapter, you never miss it, do you? Can't shake you off, can I? xD Not that I'd want to. –Gives a cookie- :3_

_Well, this A/N is meant to be really short so, it is. _

***(On with the good stuff.)

Felix POV:

"Cry! Ah, fuck. You just fucking killed me, bro, what the fuck?" I grabbed his shoulders and shook his vigorously. I'd spent the last hour trying to get past that Deadly Brofist and when

I did it, guess who was there to kill me all over again? Yep! Cry! Cryaotic! Chaotic! ChaoticMonki! That bastard.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it friend!" He was laughing his ass off.

"If you didn't mean it then it wouldn't have happened!" I let go and just flailed my fists in the air like a fucking retard.

"Well, it was me either land or float in the air, Pewds, I didn't have much choice," He was still laughing.

"Well you could have _landed _somewhere else!"

"…I guess so. Oh well, you're reaction was still worth it." He grinned, subsiding in his outburst of laughter.

"Hmph." I turned away and picked up my controller that I'd thrown on the ground moments ago, and then refocused on the screen.

We played for a little while – probably two hours or so-and were about to go to bed, when Cry suddenly grew rigid. We were walking toward our bedrooms. (_A/N: I said that the bedrooms were bathrooms in one of the first few chapters. Fucking stupid.)_

I turned back to look at him, "Cry?"  
He didn't reply for a long moment, which had me scared. Was this something that was a defect from getting shot?

"Uhm, yeah. Okay. Sorry to worry you, Pewds… I uh…" He rushed into his bedroom and closed the door, a moment later I heard it lock. What the fuck?

"Weird." I muttered then made my way to my own room. The guest bedroom.

When I woke up in the morning, it was bright and sunny out. I know this because there was a shine coming in through the window, right on my face. That's most likely why I woke up so early. Stupid Florida sun.

Standing up, I realized I'd gone to bed in my clothes that I'd worn home from the hospital. It was these clothes that I'd spent the last three days in, and were still covered in dried blood. Hastily, I looked over to where I'd been sleeping on the bed and sighed with relief. There was no blood stain on the sheets.

I removed said clothes and changed into new, clean ones. I should probably take a shower later, later being when I'm not too lazy too.

I walked out into the hallway and peeked in Cry's room, as the door was open. It was funny; his room was clean for once. Not that I'd ever been in his room, of course, I'd just heard him talk about it through Skype.

I was about to keep walking when I realized that the house was empty. Normally, Cry would be making breakfast, or drinking coffee. (He couldn't cook, so he left the cooking to me), but when I walked out into the living room which was separated by an empty doorframe leading to the kitchen, it was unoccupied. I also noticed that Cry had left the door open.

Was he in the backyard?

"Cry! You around, bro?" I cupped my hands on the sides of my mouth and called out. I got no answer.

"Cry!" I called again, but there was still no answer. I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

"Hi, friend, this is Cry's answering machine. If you need me, I'll get to you when I'm done being not done. Leave a message after the beep if you're serious."

I sighed, this was bad, but I left a message anyway: "Cry, it's Felix. You have to answer me. Where the fuck are you? Are you in the house? Out? I'm worried about you," I hissed into the phone and then ended the message, shoving the phone into my pocket. I gave calling out one last attempt, and recupped my hands around my mouth.

"ChaoticMonki!"

There was still no answer.

Cry's POV:

I was on the highway. I needed to get out of the house for a bit, and I felt guilty about not taking Felix. Fuck, I hadn't even told him I'd be gone. But I had to clear my head, and I needed to do it alone…but I was never alone. I'd never be alone. Mad…he was there…he'd always be there.

He read my thoughts: _"Yes. I'm always going to be with you, and if you dare try therapy, it will only make things worse. You should listen to me, Cry; I'm not here for no reason. Maybe you could use me. No. You can't use me. You know why? Because I'm here to not help you. I'm here to fuck with your patience and sanity."_

"I know."

"_Then why do you keep thinking I mean nothing? Hmm? Tell me something, Cry. When you were a child, did you ever think I was bad?"_

"When I was a child, you scared the shit out of me. And you know it." My grip on the steering wheel got tighter.

"_I know. That's what I'm here for, and you're still scared. Aren't you, Cry?"_

"No." I hissed. My phone lit up: A call from PewDiePie.

D. I couldn't talk to him right now. Not while I was still fighting with this…this….this thing inside my skull.

"_Cry, you are scared, you can't keep things from me. I know everything about you. I know you're thoughts and feelings before you do, I know what you're hungry for, before you do. I know everything that centers on you. I am you."_

"No!" I screeched, "You _aren't _me and you never _will be_! I am me. And there is no one like me. I am who I am, and you are nothing like me!" My voice had gotten higher at every word to where someone in the next lane over looked at me, confused, and scared.

I shot them a glare and stuck up my middle finger. They looked away. Good. Motherfucker.

"_Oh, yes, but you are becoming more like me. Why don't you go kill that lady?"_

"I just might. I hate it when people stare at me." I hissed, then felt my anger grow to where it consumed me. I turned the steering wheel and smashed into the lady's car, right in the back as to where she spun off the road and crashed into a ditch. I felt satisfied. A wicked grin crossed my face.

"_See how fun that was?"_

"That was fun. Yes. That was very fun."

"_Hmm…remember when…that guy…he was staring at you, and he thought you were weird."_

"A lot of people have stared at me and thought I was weird, mostly guys…" I growled, feeling frustration return.

"_I know. But Pewds sometimes stares at you like that."_

"Does he?" I asked, shocked. Did Pewds think I was weird? Well…I am weird, but it still hurt.

"_Probably. After all, you're gay, you hate showing your face, and you've got a voice inside your head…and…well…just the way you act. Who wouldn't think you're weird?"_

"I…" I don't know if I wanted to see Pewds's face and talk about this, or not. I picked up my phone… should I call him? Should I not?

"_I don't think you should. After all, if you told him 'oh, this demonic voice inside my head told me that everybody thinks I'm weird, and that nobody care about me', he would most likely just hang up, pack his things, and be out of here faster than you can say 'bro'."_

I put my phone down. No. I won't tell him…just for his own sake. And for mine really. I pulled over and sat there, staring out the windshield. It started raining, so the windshield wipers occasionally wiped the water away. I didn't care if I could see through or not, it's not like I was specifically looking at something, anyway.

"_Do you feel bad, Cry? Do you feel hated? Do you feel unloved?"_

"…Yes…"


	14. Chapter 13

Clarity

_(__A/N:_

_EMEGERD I CANT WAIT UNTIL CRY'S LIVESTREAM TOMORROW NIGHT! I better get some sleep… yes…that would be wise…but…if… NEVERMIND. _

_UNEXPECTED UPDATE ALERT! You'll love it anyway. I know you will. And … Cammy… I'm gonna give you another cookie because I love you so much. :3 So much, friend. But have you updated My Obsession yet? :O Tell me you have! (Honestly, I think you're story is better than this one.)_

_JUST TELL ME. And if you haven't…well…I'm not going to capes rape force you too, because of that screen of yours. Have you gotten you're first computer fixed yet? If not, then I hope you do soon! If so, well…UPDATE THEN. :O_

_***Calm down, App. Just get on with the chapter. Okay.*** (ON WITH THE GOOD STUFF.)  
_

Felix's POV:

I paced around the house, occasionally looking at my watch. I'd been doing this all day, only having gone to the bathroom once, and skipping all meals. That was new. But I couldn't think about food when Cry was missing… what if something happened to him?!

I checked my phone for about the millionth time, and there was nothing. Nothing until I heard the door open and footsteps enter the hallway, moments before the door closed again.

"Cry! You're okay!" My face lit up and I ran to my best friend, pulling him into a hug and resting my head on his.

"Ah! Pewds…" He hesitated before wrapping his arms around my torso. His hands barely reached my sides.

"Cry, what's wrong? Please… tell me… I can't stand to see you gone like that. I know something's up, you can't get it by me. Okay? Please? Please tell me…" I muttered. I knew it. I knew something was up. I was certain. I needed to know, I needed to protect him.

"I can't… you won't believe me… you'll think I'm crazy and you'll leave me." He muttered, pushing his face into the crook of my neck. His grip on my torso got tighter like I was going to actually leave him.

"You know I would never do that to you, Cry. It can be anything in the entire world. I won't leave you. No matter what. You have you to trust me on this."

"But what if you do leave? I'll be all alone with him! I can't be all alone with him… Pewds… I can't…" Cry muttered. I felt warm water on my neck and guessed he was crying. Cry was crying. It made me want to protect him more. To take away his pain.

"I won't leave you with him…" Who was 'him' anyway?

"Y-you promise me, Felix?" He was so trusting. I needed him to trust me with telling me what was wrong. I needed it. I needed to save him from it.

"Yes. I promise. I promise my grave on it." I replied. I wouldn't leave him. I wouldn't leave him. No. Not ever. Not ever. I cared too much about him… I… loved him.

"The-there's a voice inside my head…and his name is Mad…and…" Cry was sobbing now, his grip on my torso was almost painful, but I didn't care.

"There's a voice inside your head named Mad. I'm not leaving you for that. Continue if there's more…"

"W-well… he tells me things… things like you think I'm weird and you don't love me and you don't care about me and that I'm all alone in this world." He was full out bawling now. Oh, God, Cry…

"That's a lie, Cry. I think you're weird. Yes. But I think I'm weird too. If we were normal, then we wouldn't be ourselves. I'm weird. You're weird. And… Cry… stop crying… I care about you. I care about you a lot…" I whispered, pulling his face out from the hug, and staring into his clear sky-blue eyes. "Cry…"

"Y-you do…?" He asked, staring back at me with just as much need and want as I felt. He wanted to be helped. I wanted to help. Perfect match.

"Cry… I love you. I'm not leaving. I care. We're weird… If you so much as thought that I would even consider leaving you, I would call you insane. I'm not going _anywhere_." The words just sort of spilled out, but my gaze never left Cry's. Now was not the time for embarrassment.

Cry nodded and sunk himself into my hug again. He seemed exhausted from crying… he must've been sobbing the whole back from wherever he was…. Or juts crying the whole time, maybe. It didn't matter now. I picked him up and carried him bridal style to his bed, where I laid him down and pulled the blankets over him. It was about twelve – or lunch time is better suited – so I closed the blinds, and was about to exit when Cry grabbed my wrist. A pleading look in his eyes.

"Don't leave… me… by myself…" He whispered. He looked so hurt… so vulnerable.

I couldn't believe he'd be reduced to this stage. I sat down on the bed, but the comfiness of the mattress soon led to me lying on one side of the bed while Cry was curled up in my arms, his face buried into my chest. And we were both asleep.


	15. Chapter 14

Clarity

_(A/N: Okay, so hey guys…I'm apparently on this "updating spree" thingy magigir. So, here's another update. I mean, I'm really sucked into the story now. I don't know if that's just me, or what. But if it is, then…well…okay, if it's not then I'm not going totally insane! X3_

_So anyway, Cammy, love you. Max, -Brofist-, Sarah… see you Monday! Can't wait for that state testing! BI_

_On with the good stuff._

**Cry's POV:**

It was strange. When I woke up, I was in my bed, but I had no recollection of how I got there. All I remember from yesterday was the fear I felt, and then Felix telling me loves me and that he cares about me and that he'll never leave me. I can't believe that, can I? What if he has to leave for some reason? And if he did have to go, would he come back? Come back to me?

These thoughts drove me wild as I changed into a plain white tee and just a regular pair of jeans. I didn't know if Felix meant it. What if he didn't? What if he just said to make me shut-up about how miserable and sad I am? I miss my mother and Nathan…why hadn't they come to see me in the hospital? Did they still care about me?

All the while through these crazy thoughts, constantly changing and producing more questions that may never be answered, Mad was silent. I wonder if he'd been defeated by Felix's confession…or what it a confession? Was it real? Did he even mean it? Probably not. I sighed and exited my room, only to find Felix sitting on the sofa laughing at Big Bang Theory. I loved that show!

"Hey! You didn't tell me you were going to watch Big Bang Theory!" I jumped onto the sofa next to him. I didn't recognize this episode (since I've practically seen them all), so it was most likely a new one.

"I didn't know you liked it," Felix grinned, punching my arm playfully. This action gave me the extreme urge to tickle him out of his wits.

I remained silent, biting back a grin as I pointed to the pillow he was leaning on. He looked at it then back at me.

"…Oh…"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing, flying my head backward as my stomach forced my amusement out of my system. Felix grinned and took this opportunity to grab my sides and tickle me. I kicked my leg, desperately trying to get him off while I was laughing my rump off.

I finally got him in the stomach.

"Ow! Cry! That hurt!" He stopped and rubbed his tummy like a child.

Wheezing, I replied quietly, "Yeah, well, it hurt laughing so much." Then I finally returned the playful punch to the arm.

Felix shrugged then stretched. "So what are we gonna do for breakfast?" He asked. Only Felix would think about food after tickling someone.

"I don't know, but today's Valentine's day. Did you know that?" I replied, glancing at the calendar. I didn't know it until I looked at the TV and noticed the date.

"Really? Hmm…Marzia was always my Valentine…" He looked down at the ground, slumping his shoulders. Poor guy…

"Hmm…well I never had a Valentine." I tilted my head, staring up at the ceiling and crossing my arms. It didn't really bother me that I never had a relationship, let alone just a freaking Valentine, but whatever.

"Cry will you be my Valentine?"

"W-what?" I looked at him, shocked.

"Look, I don't know if you like me, or even like men, but will you?"

Well this was sudden. Did he really mean it? Considering the fact that he was trying not to laugh, probably not. Oh well. It was Valentine's Day! Who gives a flying fuck?

"Sure, why not? Do you want to hold my hand and buy me some flowers, Felix?" I batted my eyelashes like a girl, only to make him laugh so hard he started wheezing.

"That's not necessary, Cry. You're a guy, remember that." He finally managed.

"I know I was just playing around…oh and Felix?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

I jumped on him and started tickling his so hard, he was kicking his leg out much the same way I had.

"Pay back is a dish best served cold!" I shouted, then jumped away and ran out the door. Felix was a second behind me, chasing me.

"I'm going to get you, Cry! Comere!"

"Not in a million years, my beautiful Valentine!"

"God dammit Cry!"

Victory.

_(A/N: I know this was short, but it was just meant to be a builder for the relationship. I think I did quite nicely on it, if I do say so myself. –Proud face.- _

_Anyway, it's not even Valentines' day, but I don't give a flying fudge. So, Merry Christmas!_


	16. Bad News

Bad News.

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update.**

**I've gotten myself into a bit of a pickle… -Glances at mother who's holding my iPod and Computer angrily staring at me.-**

**Um… it appears my grades aren't as good as they 'should be' so I'm on temporary leave until I get them 'up'. X3**

**I hope you don't mind, as I'm working very hard to earn back my shit. I'm also sick.**

**Sick as sickness can get without forcing you to a hospital and getting chemo. -_e**

**Chemo, right? I think that's right. I don't know. I don't care.**

**Anyway, sorry about the inconvenience, I'll most likely have an update up before the end of the school year next month, so look forward to that! :D Oh fudge. ITS TUESDAY. OH wait, never mind. I panicked. I thought I had state testing today, but that's next week. FUDGE I HAVE STATE TESTING NEXT WEEK.**

**CURSE YOU THE GOVERNMENT! –Skyfist.-**

**Moving on.**

**Merry Christmas guys, and remember: If anything bad happens. It's the hallway outside you're room and the barrels teamed up with the Universe and Reality. Got it? Good.**

**Love you all! (Thanks for the almost 1,000 views guys! :D)  
**

**-App (Who, you know, may or may not have been here.)**


	17. Chapter 15

Clarity

A/N: Hey guys, I wrote this in Notes, so sorry bout the quality!  
On with the good stuff.

* * *

Ryan's POV

"Cry! I hope you know I have no intention to be late!"  
"Pewds," I called back, "I never wear a tux! It's difficult to find one!"  
"God dammit. I'm coming to help you look then!" Felix attempted to alert me before storming upstairs.  
"Hey! Wait! I don't have a shirt on!" I wrapped my arms around my bare chest, hoping to shield myself from him, but he just waved me away before walking up to my closet and looking through it.  
"Cry, I don't care. I'm no fan girl, I'm not going to stroke your nipples." I could practically feel his smirk although he was facing away from me.  
"Good to know." I muttered back, feeling my face burn up in embarrassment.  
"Aha," he pulled out a faded grey suit with a black tie and black button-up shirt to go along with.  
"What about pants?"  
"Uhm... Let me look. But these on." He threw the get-up at me and then turned back to the closet and starting rummaging around again. I wasn't concerned until I heard some cat screech within the small square area.  
"Isn't this Mr Fluffles?" Felix asked as he pulled out an old white tom.  
"Oh yeah," I had the black button up on now, and was adjusting the collar, "don't let Chase and Dash see him or–"  
Too late.  
Dash dashed in and grabbed the old make cat, with his partner in crime Chase right behind. Both barking deafeningly loudly.  
"Good job Fel. You just doomed my cat!" I fixed the collar and put the tie on. Mr Fluffles would be fine, he was one tough old cat, mind you.  
"Not my dogs, not my cat, not my fucking problem!" Felix chanted before ripping out some grey tuxedo pants.  
"Alright. Now get ready! We're going to be late!" Felix through the pants over my head then walked out. He was probably going to go find Chase and Dash and Fluffles.  
I quietly ripped off the pajama pants I'd been wearing since last week when Felix had come, and replaced them with the grey matching professional pants. Where Felix found these, I have no idea.  
"CRY!"  
I flinched at the sudden below from downstairs. "I'm coming! Just hold on!" I shouted back, and started on my way down the stairs. But when I reached my kitchen, standing a few paces behind a shocked Felix, I could tell that we both were terrified.  
In front of us was a dead version of me. My blood stained the walls in words that said "doomed".  
"What...?" Felix put his hand out, almost close enough to touch my dead corpse, but the illusion vanished before he could make contact.  
I backed up a few paces and gripped my now pounding head.  
"What the hell was that?"'he asked, I could tell he was almost as stunned as I was.  
"I...I don't know." I replied cautiously. "Fe-Fel are we still going out to dinner?"  
"Yeah, but lets take the animals with us." He grabbed a large crate I kept in the kitchen that I sometimes used to put Chase and Dash in when I was going away for long periods of time.  
"Good idea." I turned and whistled, waiting for the familiar eight set of claws pounding across the surface of my kitchen floor. But all that greeted me was nothing.  
"Dash! Chase! C'mon! We're gonna go on a road trip!" I called. Wherever they were, the two words "road" and "trip" together would get the two canines here faster than the light of speed.  
But I was greeted with silence.  
"CHASE! DASH!"  
Still nothing.

* * *

A/N: Okay. Like I said before this is written out on Notes On my friends iPad. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Now. I'm going to a Bluerocks game, so I cannot write anymore. Bye! :D  
By the way, Ido not know when the next update is coming, so don't ask. Please.


	18. Chapter 16

Clarity

**A/N: Alright, so guess who got they're crap up to a B and got they're crap back? Yep! That would be me! So now my friends and I (Ryan and Chris, not Ryan as in Cryaotic though. That would be awesome, wouldn't it? But no, sorry,) **

**We're writing and editing this chapter for you. Enjoy!**

***On with the good stuff.***

**Cry's POV:**

"Cry, where are the dogs?" Pewds asked as he walked in through the front door. I scowled then turned and walked out into the backyard. Maybe by some luck chance, Chase and Dash would just be sitting there like 'you had to come to us, silly human!' or maybe they would be chasing Mr Fluffles? "I don't know…" I muttered in return, looking around for my beloved canines. But they weren't anywhere to be seen. Mr Fluffles, on the other hand, was sitting in a tree. I spotted him and clicked my fingers, drawing his attention. The white tom leaped down and scurried up to me, jumping on my shoulder and snuggling himself against my neck very quickly.

"How odd, he isn't usually like this." I scratched the top of his head before walking around the side of the house. The sight I saw there could've made Slender jump out of his skin. There was a man with my dog's heads tied to eachother, still dripping blood, right next to my car. The corpses were dangling from the top of my drunk, as if the dogs had been running away from the man and had jumped up on the vehicle in attempt to save themselves. I grabbed my cat and ran around the house. "Felix! Felix? FELIX!" I yelled, but the Swede couldn't be found either! I stopped running… was he…? I poked my head around the opposite side of the house from where I'd seen the bloody mess before and saw a new corpse at the foot of the shadowed figure.

"Cry! Wake up! Ryan! Cryaotic! Hey! Bro!" "AH WHAT." I sat up, smacking Felix in the face with my forehead. He backed up and sat in my chair, rubbing it. "Bro, not cool," the Swede muttered grumpily. "Ugh, what time is it?" I asked him, looking around for my phone. "It's like two in the afternoon, Cry." Felix laughed despite his now red skin. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I gasped, jumping out of bed. "Because I just woke up like ten minutes ago," Felix stood up too. "I fed Chase and Dash for you. We have dinner reservations at six, so be ready by then." "How'd you know where to make a dinner reservation?" "I looked online for fancy dining places in the area, stupid." He stuck his tongue out at me then walked out of the room.

I sat back down on the bed, thinking harder than necessary. Was that really a dream? It seemed so real…. So terrifying… so painful…. I didn't have the patience to dwell on the fact that I'd been having nightmares similar more often than not, so I just cleaned my room slightly before heading to my closet and looking around for some sort of professional outfit.

"_So, how are you today, Ryan?" _Mad sneered into my ear. I just ignored him, frankly, today I wasn't ready to deal with his nonsense, because I was going out to dinner with my good friend PewDiePie, and I wanted it to be nice.

"_Don't ignore me; I know you can't, friend. I have to tell you something. It's about you're niiiightmaaaares." _Alright. He had me.

"What is it, then?" I asked, my tone represented that I was less than pleased to be talking to him.

"_Nah-ah-ah, I won't tell you if you're going to talk to me like that, Ryan," _Mad cooed.

"Fine then, 'Oh, please, Mad, won't you please tell me what's on your mind?'"

"_No, it's what's on [you're] mind, friend. So you really want me to tell you then? Okay. I've been giving you these nightmares,"_

"Of course you have."

"_Of course I have, and so, don't you want to know the reason whyyyyy?"_

"Sure. Hit me."

"_Oh, I'd like to, but that's not the topic of this discussion. Is it? For once, right? But anyway, the reason for your visions is because I think it helps keep you sane! I think it shows you what could really happen, and what is out there waiting for you."_

"So you're helping me…"

"_Oh no, I'm terrifying you. I mean, unless that's helping you, then sure. But not to me, it isn't. Because… well… ask Pewdie if the dogs came in ate, if you're not too scared."_

"Hey, Pewds! Did the dogs eat their breakfast when you gave it to them?" I called through the door, attempting to reach my voice through the wood and into the kitchen that was close by.

"Nah, I didn't see them. I took it as nothing because I don't know when they eat. Why?" He answered.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"_Seeeeeeee? What did I tell you, Ryan? Go look for them, if you like."_

"N-no…"

"_Awww, don't you [care] about them? You heartless creature, you! I would be on my hands and knees right now begging me to tell you where the dogs are, if I were you…"_

"I'm not going as far as that to ask you where my pets are. For their sake, what've you done?"

"_I myself have done nothing to them, of course, since I have no physical form. But what about you? The question you should be asking is 'what have [you] done to them? Hmm?"_

"Alright, I'll give. What've [you] made [me] do to them, Mad!Cry?"

"_I made you lock them in a dog pen down the street. It's abandoned, and it happened twelve hours ago. Not to mention there was a flash flood watch this afternoon. Good luck finding them, because there are two abandoned houses on the street. And they both have pens in them."_

"Hm. Alright. Pewds! We're going on a walk!" I said, walking into the kitchen and slipping on my shoes. "Well, shouldn't we take the dogs with us?" "No, I know where they are, I just need to [walk] to get there. And I need your help." "Alright, where are we going?" "First, we're going left fifteen houses, then we're coming back here, then we're going right twenty-one houses and then we're coming back here." I told him, the seriousness in my voice was obviously intimidating him.

Pewdie's POV:

I'd never seen Cry like that. What was his deal? Did he really know where they were? And he was so precise about it, too! What's goin' on here? "Alright… lead the way…" I slipped on some shower shoes as Ryan lead the way out of the house. I closed the door behind us (since there was no lock anymore… where'd that gone?) And we made our way left, fifteen houses. He stopped in front of the gate and yanked on it, but it wouldn't budge, so he just jumped over like it was nothing. Him and his small frame.

It was my turn to cross, so I just climbed over the fence as well. The American walked into the backyard like it was nothing, yet there was anxiousness to his step. When we turned the corner leading to the main area of the fenced in yard, there was a pen… a dog pen, to be exact…. And it was inhabited…. By Chase.

"Hey, boy," Cry smiled and let the dog out. Chase leaped up and licked his master's face before Cry picked up the large canine and handed him to me. I tilted my head. "How are we going to get him across the fence?" I questioned. "Simple," Cry jumped over it then held out his arms, "just hand him to me." He grinned. I shrugged then passed the dog over. "He's surprisingly light…" I jumped over once the dog was secured in Cry's grasp. "Yeah, well, he hasn't eaten for twelve hours." "AGH! I can't go that long without food…" "You do it every night when you sleep, Pewds." "Really?"

**A/N: I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Blame it all on Ryan! He did the editing! **

**Love you all so much!**

**(Little shout out to the following peers)**

- BeautysHarlequin: Awesome update on My Obsession, I loved it, and I appreciate you're positive reviews! You make me feel good about this story, because I think it's a drag. 

**-TotaltotheMax: I honestly can't think of anything to say to you Total, I'm just so speechless that you like my story, and others as well… just thanks so much, really, I do appreciate it, and I try to give feedback as much as possible.**

**-Pewdiepie fan: That's how I roll. I make this story interesting for you guys… (If I didn't you would all hate me and throw tomatoes at me until I made something happen, so I juice every chapter up in the creepiest most cliffhangerish way I can.)**

**You all are great, thanks for reading! I love you lot!**


	19. Chapter 17

Clarity

**A/N: Hey guys, how's it goin'? I get out of school on Tuesday, and my lucky friend Luke gets out tomorrow. (Get this, he's been having trouble with FeralHeart and he left his computer at my house today for me to fix again because he was redownloading the mass markings and they fudged up what'd he'd already downloaded again! Hah! Oh wait, I have to fix it again. Darn it.)**

**Shout-out to BeautysHarlequin (Her PewdieCry story "My Obsession" is good, check it out peoples.) TotaltotheMax (Read Total's PewdieCry story too! It's great!) And Pewdiepie Fan.**

**On… with the good stuff.**

**Cry's POV:**

"Down the street," I answered Pewds' question for about the millionth time. "But, we've been walking for like ten minutes already, Ryan!" He protested loud enough for the neighbors to hear. "Would you shut up? And I know, you see the house down there," I pointed, "that's where we're going." "Do you think that if we left Chase there again, that something would've happened to him?" Pewds asked. "…I don't know," and I honestly didn't. I didn't understand what was going on in the first place, no matter how hard I tried. No matter how many times I reviewed Mad's words, they still didn't make sense. I'd given up about twelve minutes ago, and didn't intend on asking questions that may never be answered again.

"Aren't we here?"

I looked up, my feet had stopped at the large empty house for some reason. On any normal occasion, I would've kept walking because, although the house was large, it was hidden by palm trees. "Yeah, I think we are." I walked into the fenceless backyard and looked around. No pen. "Where's the dog-pen?" I asked out loud. "Over there!" Pewds shouted then ran over to a dog pen that was balancing on one of the branches of a palm tree. "How did he get up [there]?" I gasped, but didn't wait for answer. I jumped onto the side of the tree and used cracks and nooks to make my way up.

"Go Cry go! Go Cry go!" Pewds chanted. That sounded oddly familiar… oh yeah, that one time in Bloody Trapland. Was he making fun? Even [now] when Dash's life was at stake? What a person, jeez. I inched my way along the branch until the tips of my fingers could graze the metal box containing my dog. "Pewds! What do we do?" I asked, looking down at my friend who's face reflected the same question.

"I dunno, Cry, how about you knock it off, and I'll catch it?" He asked. "But what if you miss?" "I'm directly under the branch it'll be fine!" "But what if it's too heavy for you?" "Hmm…. You have me there… oh wait! I see a rope!" He ran off in the other direction (toward the abandoned house.) What were we going to get from a [rope]? Pewds was back in a matter of seconds with the rope, and he tossed one end up to me. "Tie it to the top of the crate and then drop it down on the opposite side of the branch!" He called. Oh, so that's how this was going to work. I did as I was told, Dash watching me constantly from the inside of the bars. He let out a whimper once and I looked over at him and smiled, "Don't worry, Dash. We'll get you home with Chase." The dog perked up and his tail wagged slightly. "Alright, it's tied Pewds!" "Right, drop it on the [opposite] side of the branch."

"Opposite of what?" "Opposite of the side that you caught the rope," "Ohh…." I gently lowered the cage on the opposite side of the branch, and Pewds slowly fed the rope.

"Two geniuses, eh, Cry?" "Two geniuses, alright," I grinned in return. Once Dash was lowered, Chase immediately ran over from where he was sitting on the side walk. He pawed at the entrance to the cage, anxious to get his friend out. I prepared to jump out of the tree, "Don't you dare. Climb down, you idiot," Pewds growled, clicking the door open to the cage. Dash immediately jumped out and tackled Chase, barking happily. I shrugged and jumped out anyway.

"CRY. I told you [not] to jump! You could've broken something!" Pewds exclaimed. "Ah, shut up, you sound like my mother," I covered his face roughly with my hand before running off with the two dogs following me. "Mother? Cry, I'm going to get you!" Pewds shouted, taking sprint after me. I ran up the street (which was difficult because it was on a hill, of which Dash and Chase made it to the top well before I did. I'm not the most active person, as you can imagine.) But my decrease in speed provided Pewds enough time to catch up, so by the time we reached my dogs at the top (who were sitting there wagging their tails like "stupid humans, you need to exercise more often!") Pewds and I were both huffing and puffing.

"Hills! Never liked 'em," Pewds panted. The dogs barked at him before turning on their heels (simultaneously) and running off in the direction of my crappy run-down house. I laughed before jogging after them. Pewds took a moment before getting enough breath to actually start walking again.

I shrugged at his stupidity before walking off. He shook his head before waking after me. Once we were home, and rehydrated (the dogs along with us), we settled on the couch and started playing Nintendo games. Specifically (of which, I was brilliant at, and he sucked terribly at), Mario Kart. After a while, Pewds just fell asleep, so I walked over and turned off the play station. I put on regular TV, and put ear phones in, listening to Skillet.

_I feel it deep within…_

_It's just beneath the skin…_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster…_

Next thing I knew, Pewds was shaking me awake while Awake and Alive was blasting in my ears. I flinched and turned off my MP3 player before looking at him. "What?" Pewds raised an eyebrow. "Hungry?" He repeated. I nodded vigorously. I looked at the time: 9:07. I yawned and stretched. "Where to, then," Pewds asked. "Ah… how about… McDonalds?" I grinned sheepishly.

"Mc- what?" Oh, that's right. He wasn't from America. He didn't know what McDonalds was. "A fast food restaurant, they're French fries are delicious!" I laughed. "Oh, okay then!" Pewds laughed before we both jumped up simultaneously. "Wait, Chase! Dash, here boys!" I called. The dogs ran in, Dash tilting his head and Chase barking, obviously telling we were going somewhere. "Should we take them with us?" The Swede asked. "Yeah, that's probably best," I smiled. I really did love them, even if that wasn't very obvious.


End file.
